1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing method and an image processing system and an image capturing device using the same, and more particularly to an image processing method capable of adjusting a super resolution operation in response to shooting parameter changes, and an image processing system and an image capturing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer digital image capturing devices, such as a digital camera, a digital single lens reflex camera (DSLR), a digital video recorder and other handheld devices with a shooting unit, have been widely accepted in the market. Generally speaking, an exchangeable image file format (EXIF) has been widely applied to the data formats of the digital camera, a smart mobile phone, a scanner and other handheld video-audio technological devices to correspondingly indicate the shooting condition information.
However, the existing art does not provide any technique for enhancing the image processing performance of various image capturing devices with reference to the EXIF information. Therefore, it is an important direction in the industry to design an image processing method of enhancing the image processing performance of the image capturing device with reference to the EXIF information.